Highschool DxD: Rise of the Celestial Twilight Dragon
by CruelAzuregos
Summary: Solar Taeniar is the adopted brother of Issei Hyoudou, he is already familiar with supernatural due to an encounter with a some stray devils at a young age and a mysterious past and unlocks his Sacred Gear, with power above that of a Longinus. Watch as he starts to awaken his dormant power and take his place as the Celestial Twilight Dragon. OC x harem. Issei x harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_ I got a Girlfriend and met a new friend

"Would you die for me?" a cute blonde haired girl just asked Issei Hyoudou, a pervert at Kouh Academy as near a fountain at the sunset. "Huh what was that?"Issei wonders about the question she just asked him.

'"I said I want you to die for me hahahaha!" the young girl said to him as she changes to a girl wearing a black Lolita dress and her hair turns into twintails with wings that looked like a crow. She smiled sinisterly at Issei who is wondering what the hell is happening to him just now.

"Whoa, those were real naked breasts! That is so awesome! Wait, I got to pull myself together. What happened to Lara? She looks like a demon and she just said she wants me dead" Issei thought as he falls down to his bottom seeing at the new form of Lara who is looking at him with a deadly gaze.

"I must admit that I did have fun with you on our date but unfortunately you must die!" The blonde haired girl says as she creates a lance that seems to be made of light. "Lara, Wait! Why….acck!" Issei asked but stop at mid-sentence as the lance pierces his stomach.

Issei coughs up blood as he tries to pull out the lance but it disappears leaving a severely deep wound. "Sorry but you're existence is a great risk for us and we can't have that. If you want to blame someone blame him for making you have that sacred gear." Lara explains as she smiles at his pain. "What the hell is she talking about?!" Issei thinks as another blood cough comes out of his mouth.

"Oh and thank you for the gift you gave…" "Hey what the hell did you do to him!" "What was that?!" Lara asks as she stares at a blonde haired teenager wearing a black shirt with a white dragon on the chest, and black pants and wearing a red crystal necklace, while wielding a sword in his right hand along with another girl behind him also with black wings. Issei looks at him as well and recognized him as his adopted brother and his date, Yuuma whom he was introduced to yesterday. "Hey, it's Solar…, why is he here with her…and what's with that sword"

Solar lifts the sword and points it to Lara. "Listen I don't know why you're doing this but I'm going to stop you!" Solar says towards Lara, as he got into a fighting stance and prepares to attack. "You little shit... this does not concern you, if you knew what he has then you would've done the same thing but I don't have time to play with you so I'll kill you as well!" Lara says she gets her light lance out again. "Bring it on bitch, you can't take the both of us on at the same time!" Yuuma replies as she steps up next to Solar and summons her light spear.

"Why is this happening to me? Why is it that Solar and his date are here trying to help me….and why is it that the day I saw real breasts, I have to be killed. I don't want to die a virgin." Issei asks as he stared at the fight between his ex-girlfriend, his adopted brother and his brother's girlfriend.

 **We flashback just two days ago where Issei and his friends are sitting on top of a hill watching a group of girls jogging at Kouh Academy.**

"Okay guys tell me again of why we are at this school again?" Issei asks his two and equally perverted friends Motohama and Matsuda. "You idiot like you don't know. Not until a few years ago, this schools was a girls only academy and now that this school is now a coed academy." Matsuda replies to his friend.

"Yeah, and with this, the female to male ratio was a great advantage to us and with the transfers that come here, it was a bonus for us." His glassed wearing friend Motohama continued on form where Matsuda stopped. "With this we all could've achieved our number one dream…" "That's right... So that we can get our very own harem!" Issei replies as he and his friends stand up and proclaim their goal.

"Well that was the initial plan, but since this our second semester, we haven't had any luck and none of us had a girlfriend." Issei sadly says. 'What's the point, none of us have a chance.' Motohama says. "No we can't give up, we still have a..." "Ahhh look it's Kiba and Solar!" the guys quickly look to see a handsome blond haired boy blue eye who was walking and stops to see three girls running towards him, all the while Solar just looks back at Kiba talking to the girls before continuing to walk ahead. "Look its Yuuto Kiba of Class 2-C, every girl wants to do him while every guy wants to kill him and then there is your brother Issei, Solar Taeniar of Class 2-B, every girl seems to like him, but for some reason he just ignores them." Motohama explains.

"Hey Kiba, do you want to go and sing Karaoke with us" One of the girls asks him "I'm glad for the invite but I have a club meeting to attend too. I appreciate the invite and wish to go. Sorry" Kiba response as he then heads his own way. "Aww, what about you Solar do you want to come," they ask the other blonde haired boy who stops walking away and turns to them, "Sorry girls I have things to do later, however I do appreciate the offer." Solar then notices Issei and his two friends and nods at them before walking away.

"Geeze what makes a guy like Kiba so popular, just because he is cool looking, smart, athletic makes him a babe magnet!" Issei angrily yells "face it, when compared to him...we're just losers." Motohama explains to his angered friend who quickly feels down. "Well at least we can talk with Solar later; I am surprised though that he hasn't started dating any of the girls yet!" Issei says as he looks back up towards his two friends.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" Matsuda says as he looks at his watch before bending down and grabs his bag then starts heading down. "Late for what?" Issei asks as his perverted friend who stops and then looks back and shows a perverted grin on his face. "Wow look at the size of those mountain." "Check her butt, man wouldn't I give to at least touch that." "Oh man, can't believe I almost missed that." Motohama and Matsuda say as they peek through a hole, the sight they both see are beautiful girls stripping down to their underwear. "Hey come on, let me have a peek." Issei loudly whispers as he tries to pull one of them out and have a look at the peep hole.

"What was that…I think I heard something outside?" One of the girls says "Oh shit! Bail!" Matsuda says as the two flee, leaving their friend behind. "Man… wait guys…" Issei say as he sits in the ground. "Well, well, well, what a surprise." Issei looks behind and sees a bunch of girls with bamboo swords. "Wait, hang on, please don't hurt me…Aaaaahhhh!" Issei screams at the girls of the kendo club beats on him.

"Thanks guy, you guys are true friends." Issei wobbly says as he rubs his cheeks and sores. "Well what did you expect to happen, when you three keep on trying to peek on the girls," Solar says while leaning against a tree near the group busy eating a bowl of fried rice. "Well that's cause you don't seem to appreciate a girl's body Solar, anyway Issei did you see any good stuff?" Matsuda asks his beaten friends. "Hell no, I was getting my ass beat by those chicks for looking through a tit hole that I didn't get to look through!" Issei said angrily towards the two, "You two really should have just let him see, that way his injuries would have been justified," Solar says as he puts the empty bowl back into his bag. "Seriously your siding with Issei on this," Motohama says to Solar getting no reaction from him, "Well unlike you three, I do appreciate what girls look like but I don't go all out of control and want to see what they look like naked every single damn moment of my life, I mean seriously guys that's probably one of the main reasons none of you have a girlfriend." Matsuda gets a bit angry, "Yeah then what about you Solar, you aren't like us and you don't even have a girlfriend either!" Solar just laughs and Issei smiles before explaining to his friends, "Actually Solar has been offered to go on a date by a few girls you idiots!" Issei says as he shakes his head at their stupidity. "Geeze guys, you should've huh?" Just then Issei looks up and sees a beautiful crimson haired blue eyed girl with a huge bust, Solar spots Issei looking up and follows his direction looks up at the window to see who he was looking at and sees the crimson haired girl. She stares down at the two of them and they stare back, she moves away from the window and disappears as fast as she appeared.

"Did you see that bodacious honey? Can you imagine those jugs in your hands?" Matsuda says, "What is it about red hair that makes a girl so sexy." Issei says with a blushful face. "That's Rias Gremory, She is the president of the Occult Research Club." Solar says to the group as he looks back down at the ground and closes his eyes, "Seriously I heard that word on the street is that she is foreigner who transferred here from Europe. She's the most popular girl in the Academy. She is also known to have the biggest breasts." Motohama explains to his friend. "Rias Gremory…" Issei says as he continues to stare at the window where she once was.

"Who were those boys?" Rias asks her friend Akeno as she sits down at a sofa. "Hmm? Which boys?" She replies. "The one in the middle, and the one leaning against the tree?" Rias asks again specifically. "Oh well the one in the middle I think his name is Issei Hyoudou of Class 2-B and the one leaning against the tree I believe that is Iseei's adopted brother, Solar Taeniar also of Class 2-B." Akeno says getting Rias attention on the last name, "Seriously the Dark Knight of Kuoh Academy is Issei's adopted brother." Rias asked Akeno a bit surprised, "Yes so it would seem! Why? What makes you interest in them?" Akeno replies as she watch Rias move a chess piece. "Oh nothing. I just have a hunch on them….Checkmate." Rias says as she finishes her move. "Oh my you win again. I did my best making it harder for you." Akeno says as she looks closely at the chessboard. "Thank you, I look forward for the next time." Rias says as she strips down and gets in a shower that was in the old schoolhouse. She displays beautiful white skin and a great figure. She turns on the showerhead and warm water runs down her hair and breasts, 'Hmm I wonder if the rumours I keep hearing about there being some Celestial energy in this area is true. Who could be causing this?' Rias wonders as she moves her hands thru her hair.

 **Later that day.**

"Oh man, the closest thing I'm ever gonna get to a girl is on my porn DVDs and magazines. This sucks!" Issei yells as he stands at a bridge with Solar just leaning against the railing looking at the sunset before facing Issei, "Say Issei how much longer are we going to be here for?" Solar asked a bit bored. Issei looks at Solar and replies calmly, "I am not sure Solar, but you can head on home if you want I just want to stay here for a few for minutes." Solar nods to Issei before heading off towards were their house was, while Issei turns back around and then stares towards the city for a few minutes until. "Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou?" Issei looks to his left and sees a girl he's never met before. "Yeah?" Issei replies to her.

'Huh, I don't recognize that uniform at all. What school does she go but more importantly she is hell a fine!' Issei thinks to himself. The girl had blonde hair with blue eyes. She had a small petit figure. She wore a different academy uniform than the one in his school.

"Hello I..." The girl says as she with a blush on her face. "Hi, if there's anything you need help with?" Issei asks her. "Yes, there is something I want to ask you…are you seeing anyone right now?" The girl replies to him. "Uhmm No." Issei replies to her "Really? That's great." "It is?" Issei questions her. "Yes, you see, I always watch you go to school and I want to ask you if….If you can be my boyfriend." Issei stares and then gets a realization. 'Are you serious?! Did she really ask me that?!' Issei thinks loudly in mind

"Yeah, sure of course" Issei replies to her. "Great! Are you free this Sunday?" The girl asks. "Yes, I am" the excited pervert replies again. "That's great, let's meet up at Sunday, I'll see you tomorrow." The girl happily says as she runs to the stairs. "Yeah see ya." Issei waves goodbye then out of excitement he starts jumping the entire time on his way back home.

"I am so lucky! I have a girlfriend and she's so cute." Issei says as he runs down the stairs heading home. As he runs, a small white haired girl watches him run off. "I better report this to Miss Gremory." She says in her minds as she licks a Popsicle.

"Boy I can't wait to see the face of those two when they see that I have a girlfriend, and I can't wait to tell Solar he will be so surprised." He says as he runs towards home. However a few blocks ahead and around the same time he was talking to his new girlfriend, Solar had accidently bumped into a girl with black hair that had come around the corner, "Oh sorry about that!" Solar says as he offers his hand and helps pull the girl back up to her feet. "No need to apologise the mistake was mine, I really should have been paying more attention with where I was going." The girl said as she looked at Solar in the face revealing her violet eyes. She also had a well-endowed figure. "Uhmm sorry to ask, but are you by any chance Solar Taeniar?" Solar nods to the girl getting her to blush a slight bit, "Yeah I am" Solar replies to her.

'Huh, isn't that the Kuoh Academy uniform, it's strange that I have never seen this girl before. I am guessing she is a new transfer student!' Solar thinks to himself.

"Well it's nice to meet the Dark Knight of Kuoh Academy." The girl says with a smile and with a blush on her face. "Yeah I honestly don't know why they keep calling me that, but it's nice to meet you …." Solar says before getting interrupted, "Yuuma, my name is Yuuma Amano!" She says calmly to Solar, "Well then Yuuma, is there's anything you need help with?" Solar asks her. "Yes, there is something I want to ask you…but first are you seeing anyone right now?" The girl replies to him. "Uhmm No, I am not I normally just keep to myself." Solar replies to her "Really? That's great." "Wait it is?" Solar questions her with a confused look on his face. "Yes, you see, besides being a new transfer student I was hoping to possibly meet some nice…what I mean to ask is…If can be your girlfriend." Solar stares at her a bit shocked and then smiles at her, "Sure, but only if you are really sure about this!" Solar says calmly to Yuuma. "Yes I am sure about this."

"Well ok then, when would you like to go out on a date then?" Solar asks Yuuma. "Well are you free this Sunday?" Yuuma asks. "Yes, I am" Solar replies causing Yuuma to smile at him again. "That's great, let's meet up at Sunday around 10:00am." Yuuma says as she picks her bag up, "By the way do you happen to know which way to the Mall from here?" Yuuma asks a bit embarrassed, "Yes I do, would you like me to show you where to go?" Solar offers. Yuuma smiles and almost jumps with joy before replying "Yes that would be really appreciated," She says as she grabs Solar's right arm and lets Solar lead her to the mall.

As Solar walks with Yuuma towards the mall, a girl with long black hair watches them walk off. "Ara ara this is something unexpected, I better report this." She says to herself as she walks off in the opposite direction of the two.

"You were right Miss Rias, They came in contact with him." The white haired girl said to Rias who is once again playing a game of chess. "Right again" Akeno says to her fellow friend. "Thank you two. I'm glad you were able to keep a watch on the two of them." Rias says with a smile. "What do we do now?" the white haired girl asks. 'We need to make our preparations ready, and after that, it all depends on the two of them." Rias answers her question as she moves another chess piece. The white haired girl nods before Akeno suddenly speaks again, "Also Rias I detected a large surge of Celestial Energy when Solar bumped into that other fallen Angel, and for some reason she seemed different to the others we have come across, for one she is apparently going to this school." This got Rias' attention, "Oh and who is this person?" Rias asked a bit curious. Akeno responded as best as she could, "From what I could make out from the conversation, she is a new transfer student; I didn't catch what her name was though." Rias nods "That's fine then Akeno, and thank you for bringing this information to my attention as well."

 **In the late morning.**

"WHAT?!" Issei says as he finds out that not only does he have a girlfriend, but that his adopted brother now has one as well, "Damn Solar when were you going to tell me that you met such a hot looking chick," Solar notices the blush that appears on Yuuma's face from Issei's comment, "I meet her shortly after leaving you Issei, she and I accidently bumped into each other at a cross section, and I helped show her the way to the Mall last night." Solar says with a smile as Yuuma leans against his arm. Issei then remembers that he got home before Solar, "Oh so that explains why I got home before you, well it's about time you got a girlfriend Solar, honestly with the amount of girls you turned down I think the others were beginning to think you were gay or something." Yuuma laughs a bit, while Solar glares at Issei causing him to cringe, "Well at least I am not a perv like you and the other two, but remember those girls at the school they are crazy sometimes, that why I kept turning them down." Issei calms down as Solar looks at Yuuma, "Well I hope you two have a great date today and I'll try to avoid ruining it." Solar a nods to his brother with a smile, "Thanks bro, and I also wish you luck on your date today as well, anyway see you later Issei." Solar says as he gets ready to leave, "It was nice meeting you Issei and I promise keep your brother out of trouble!" Yuuma says as she bows to Issei before leaving with Solar as they head into the town.

Meanwhile a few hours later a few blocks down from their house, "WHAT?!" Matsuda and Motohama yell as they see their friend with a cute and hot girl. "Guys this is Lara Ren, she's my girlfriend." Issei proudly proclaims as he shows her to his friends who are very confused of this situation "Lara, these are my friends, Motohama and Matsuda." Issei finishes his introduction "Is this a dream? Please tell me this is a dream." Matsuda says as tears drops down to his face. Issei then goes close to them and whispers "The best part is that she asked me out." The guys tear flow even harder when they heard those final words and it got even worse when they heard the next part that Issei whispered to them, "Also my brother, Solar he finally got a girlfriend as well and is currently out on a date with her as we speak."

"Anyway I'll see you later Issei!" Lara shouts as she heads back to her school "Of course " Issei's shouts back as he waves to his new girlfriend. "Why them?!" Motohama and Matsuda yell at the sky as they just witnessed their perverted friend with a girlfriend and learning that Solar is also on a date. "Don't worry guys, it will happen to you one of these days." Issei says with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile in the city Solar was still walking around with Yuuma taking to her as they tried to find something to do. Yuuma had quickly latched onto Solar's right arm and was hugged it into her breasts, while she smiling Solar had blushed a deep shade of red on his face. During the day, Solar and Yuuma had wandered around the city for a few hours, while on also having lunch at a restaurant and getting some ice-cream from an ice-cream stand.

As their date progressed, they ended up in the same area where Issei was having his date, but as they entered the park Solar was surprised when Yuuma turned around and kissed him on the lips before blushing, "Solar I really had fun on our first date. That kiss was something that I wanted to do to you celebrate our first date?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that? After all you are a beautiful girl, Yuuma." Solar said as a bright red blush formed on Yuuma's face, however she suddenly formed a shocked face, and before Solar could ask he also noticed the atmosphere around him started to shift, he looked around with a suspicious expression on his face.

"Solar will you..."

.

.

"...move out of the way?!" Yuuma yells out as she pushes Solar out of the way making him land on the ground.

Solar looks behind him and notices some stranger with a strange light spear in his hand, he looked and noticed Yuuma creating a red version of the same light spear in her hand. By instinct Solar got up as Yuuma threw her spear of light towards the person that had been behind Solar.

Solar watched as both of the light attacks collide against each other causing a small explosion, as the dust cleared Solar noticed that the person standing there was man with white hair, wearing a black suit and with two sets of black wings.

"Raynare you bitch! You dare get in my way!" The Fallen Angel yells towards Yuuma

"Raynare?" Solar says a bit confused as he looks at Yuuma

"This isn't what Azazel wanted, he wanted to study Sacred Gears not kill the host."

The man narrowed his eyes at Raynare and smiled brightly, he generated a spear of light in both of his hands and smiled sadistically.

"That's for me to decide not a low-class Fallen Angle traitor like you."

Yuuma narrowed her eyes and scringed at the Fallen Angel in front of her, she later sprouted one set of black wings from her back.

"Yuuma you're..."

"I'm sorry, Solar I'll explain everything later. I'll beat him even if..."

Before she could finish, the Fallen Angel charged at her with both lances in his hand and he slammed them both downwards clashing against her spear of light. The man smiled sadistically and started pushing his attack downwards.

"Raynare, do you really believe that you can stand against me? You seem to forget your power is nothing compared to mine? You're nothing more than an errand girl, who takes orders from Azazel like a loyal dog. Do you really think this is how things should remain, during this state of the war?"

"What are you talking about Domiel? Azazel never wanted another war he..."

Before she could finish she kicked in the stomach and was launched through the air hitting a tree and landed on the ground with a bruised arm. Domiel flew into the air and combined both of his spears of light forming one about double the size between both of his hands.

"If you think that the war should stay this way then you should just die!"

The he launched the large spear of light towards her while she could only look with a slightly terrified expression on her face.

"Solar, please run."

As she was thinking those final words, she felt someone picking her up and moving her behind them. She looked up and noticed that it was Solar with a more serious expression on his face.

"Hahaha! Times up hero, if you want to blame someone then blame god for giving you a Sacred Gear."

"Solar, just forget about me and run!"

"I won't leave you to die at the hands of this as…"

Once the large spear of light smashed against the ground it was meant to create a large explosion which would have created a medium sized crater but it didn't and the spear was just hovering there. Domiel was laughing sadistically at the sight of it, before noticing nothing was happening.

"What…What the hell is going on?"

As Domiel was watching he suddenly heard a word that shocked him to the core, **[CONSUME]** he watched as his attack was suddenly broken down and absorbed into the body of Solar who had changed and revealed a white gauntlet with a blue gem on his left arm, before suddenly having the energy from his attack launched right back at him causing an explosion in the air. The explosion sent Domiel crashing into the ground leaving a small crater as he struggled to get back up all the while with an angry expression on his face.

In his arms Yuuma looked up at him with a surprised expression.

"Solar you're..."

"I am not the White Dragon Emperor if that's what your thinking, I honestly still am not sure what I am, all I do know is that this I am the partner of the Celestial Light Dragon, Milora."

"A-A Longinus?! That's impossible! There's no way you can be the possessor of one, and I have never heard of a Longinus containing a Celestial Dragon before!" Domiel yells at Solar in anger as he pulls himself out of the crater

 **[Well you're not exactly wrong about that Fallen one. This Sacred Gear isn't one of the thirteen Longinus, its actually one of the three Omega Gears.] The voice of Milora the female Light Dragon says through the blue gem shocking both Yuuma and Domiel**

"Milora wouldn't go into too much details but she did explain that the Omega Gears were created by Ophis. As for how I unlocked the power of the gear, it's a long story but quite simple I was attacked by a stray devil one of the nights I when I was 14, Milora had already awakened and offered to help me if managed to remove a seal that was in my mind, which turned out to be this," Solar says as he summons forth a Holy Dragon Slaying sword hilt that suddenly unleashes a blue beam of light forming the blade. Yuuma is shocked upon realising what the sword was, "It can't be that sword is meant to be nothing but a myth." Yuuma says while Domiel is too shocked for words and starts to sweat.

Solar then levels the sword towards Domiel, "Now if I were you, I would leave now unless you want to end up a victim to the Holy Dragon Slaying Sword, Lightsbane."

As Domiel got back up and stood in front of Solar he looked afraid and angry before suddenly flying into the air and vanishing from sight completely. Solar then lowered Lightsbane and let the sword vanish as he turned off his Celestial Light Gear and faced Yuuma who had gotten out of his arms was sitting against the tree she had hit earlier with a tired expression on her face.

"Yuuma, no Raynare was it, what was th..."

"Solar, there's no time...if you were targeted by those Fallen Angels then it's most likely that one was also sent after your brother!"

Solar's expression turned more fearful than anything else, and both Yuuma and Solar both ran further into the park where they came to a fountain where they saw Issei and a girl he was with. "Huh there he is, but who is the girl that he is with?" Solar asks Raynare, however before she can answer the girl with Issei transforms into her Fallen Angel form and stabs Issei in the stomach with a spear made of some kind of pink light.

"What the hell?!" Solar yells as he sees his brother fall down to his knees. "Hey what the hell did you do to him!" Solar yells as he walks out of the shadows with Raynare following, he proceeds to summoning and activating Lightsbane as he proceeds towards them.

 **Back to the present.**

"I won't let you hurt anyone else you bitch!" Solar yells as he run towards her and tries to slice her. She almost gets hit but she flies up and dodges it as an energy wave flies out sword destroying some trees nearby. "Damn it he's dangerous, I didn't think a human could become this dangerous. He seems normal but that sword he has is definitely a sacred gear." Lara thinks before spotting Raynare lunge at her with her spear of light. "Damn it, Raynare you bitch, you would betray us for a low classed being." Raynare gets angry and gives a glare to Lara that says she will pay for that insult. She then throws her spear of light, which Lara tries to dodge only to get given a small cut to her arm. "Argh, you ignorant bitch you are so going to regret doing that…." Lara is suddenly cut off as she gets send flying into a tree from another energy wave sent from Lightbane. She recovers and notices Solar walking over to her with a death glare on his face and out of fright she throws a spear of light at Solar before fleeing from them. What Lara didn't see was that her spear of Light hit Solar in his right leg, "Aaaah son of a bitch that fucking hurts." Solar says as he holds himself up by using his sword as support.

Raynare lands next to him and helps remove the spear of light from his leg and they both see the large amount of blood get released before watching the wound quickly close itself up. Raynare looks a bit confused at this, but her thoughts are interrupted by the voice of Milora. **[That was my doing, due to the amount of light energy Solar consumed from that spear of light before, I used what remained of it to transfer to the wound and heal it completely.] Milora said from the blue gem that had appeared on Solar's right hand**

Raynare then helped Solar to his feet as they approached Issei who was lying on the ground dying

"H...Hey, Solar. Heh...I guess...I kind of ruined...your date."

Issei held his hand up and Solar gripped his hand, he looked at him before shaking his head, "No, you didn't Issei, I was also attacked and basically Yuuma and I were worried that you might have been targeted as well." Solar said as he was trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form. Raynare on the other had noticed that there was something releasing a red light. Solar smiled sadly at Issei and looked at Raynare and saw here looking at a red circle of light that had appeared close by, before looking back at Issei.

"Don't worry about anything either Issei depending what happens right now. I am hoping that I'll see you at home in the morning."

"Heh...yea, I'd like...that..." Issei says as he coughs up some more blood, before falling unconscious

Solar then let's go of Issei's hand and walks over to Raynare as they watch the circle suddenly finish its formation and glow brighter than it was before, and Raynare chose to hide herself behind Solar confusing him a slight bit, before noticing Rias Gremory appear in front of him.

"So were you the one who called...huh, Solar what're you..." Rias asks a bit shocked to see Solar here with a Fallen Angel next to him and standing next to a dying Issei.

"That can wait until later Rias and no I didn't call you here, I am guessing you are a either a devil, Fallen Angel or an Angel, not that it matters to me much right now, but I am guessing you're going to reincarnate him right?

"Y-Yes I do plan on reincarnating him and yes I am a devil…How did you know this?" Rias asked a bit shocked

"I'll explain everything tomorrow, for now I'll just leave you to it." Solar says

"O-Ok then..." Rias replies before facing the dying Issei

Solar turned around and started walking down the street as Raynare grabbed onto his arm, just before looking back seeing the crimson haired girl placing five red glowing chess pieces into Issei's body. He turned back around and continued to walk down the street with Raynare holding onto him. However Solar stopped just outside his house as Raynare faced him with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry if I'm sounding a bit demanding, but would you mind explaining what exactly just happened tonight?"

"That's understandable, well Solar I was sent here to keep an eye on you and study your Sacred Gear, Azazel did warn me about forming an attachment but I really do like you especially after what you did for me earlier against Domiel."

Solar smiled at Raynare, "No problem Raynare, and I appreciate your honesty with me, by the way I do have a question?"

"Sure what is it, Solar?" Raynare asks

"When a Fallen Angel eliminates its target what do they then do?" Solar a bit curious about what Fallen Angels have to do when given a mission that involves eliminating the target.

Raynare thinks a bit about that before replying, "Well they tend to erase all trace of their existence by wiping the memories of anyone they were introduced to, unless it happened to be the target or someone stronger than them."

"Ok, thanks for that Raynare, also just got a favour to ask, it isn't much but tomorrow can you act like you don't know me around Issei, I really want to prank him for all the times he has been an annoying perv around me." Solar said as he scratched the back of his head while looking at the moon in the sky

Raynare laughs at this request but nods, "Sure I can do that, plus it sounds like it will be fun to toy around with him."

"Thanks Raynare, well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then," Solar says before suddenly getting pulled in by Raynare and gets kissed on the lips again.

"Yes you will see me again tomorrow, and also thankyou again for the great date." Raynare says as she walks away from a shocked Solar.

'Man how did I get myself dragged into all this mess again,' Solar thinks to himself.

 **[Well what did you expect to happen, with the amount of Celestial energy you are still unable to conceal!] Milora says via their telepathic link**

'Yeah well I just wasn't expecting to become a target on a kill list now was I?" Solar replied to Milora as he entered the house and went to his room.

 **The Next Morning**

"Wake up or I'll kill you dead, wake up bitch or I'll chop off your balls!" an alarm begins to ring with a video clip of a girl with bandages. Issei turns it off "Oh I'm so tired, man, this thing gives me the weirdest dreams. Wait a minute… was it a dream?" Issei finds himself awake at his bed wondering of what happened to him.

A short moment later Issei is knocking on Solar's bedroom door, which gets answered by a sleepy Solar, "Yeah Issei, I am up what wrong." Issei walks into Solar's room before talking to him about yesterday, "So do you remember going on a date yesterday then seeing me at the park later that night?" Issei asked a bit curious, Solar tried to keep calm relaxed facial expression, even though he hated lying to Issei, "No I don't recall going out on any dates, you seem to forget the girls at the school are insane, I mean come on I still haven't figured out why they call me the Dark Knight of Kuoh Academy." Issei sighs before heading back to his room to get ready for school.

 **At Kouh Acedemy just before class starts**

"Hold on minute are you sure guys don't remember Lara?" Issei asks his friends. "No sorry dude, there's no one I know named Lara.' Matsuda causally replies. "Yeah, we would definitely know if you had a girlfriend. And besides having a girl ask you out is impossible" Motohama gives his reply.

"Look if you don't believe me, I'll show you her… what? All of her contact information is gone." Issei says he looks up to his phone. "What's going on, is it possible Solar was right?" Issei then looks up at the stairs and sees Rias walking down. As she passes by she smiles at Issei and which makes him blush. Before his attention is shifted when he hears a familiar voice, "Hey Issei," Issei looks back up to the top of the stairs and sees, Solar making his way down towards them. "Oh hey Solar, what's up." Issei says as Matsuda and Motohama talk about Rias for a bit. "Not much by the way did you hear about the new transfer student that is joining our class?" Solar asks while holding back a smirk from seeing Issei's confused expression. Solar then wanders off as Matsuda and Motohama both grab Issei and pull him into a huddle, "Hey Issei come by my place after school today and we will ahng out and watch my treasured collection of DVD PORN!" Matsuda yells out the last part as two girls walk past

"All those guys do is jerk off," one of the girls says as her friend replies to her comment "They are so gross."

"Anyway I just got a new disk called double D's and the nerds that love them," Matsuda whispers to them

"That sounds awesome…." Motohama says as Issei blanks out and looks in the direction that Solar and Rias had gone.

After 10 minutes Issei entered his classroom, he waved at Solar who waved back at him and Issei walked over to his desk on the other side of the room near the windows and sat down behind Motohama and Matsuda, before noticing Aika approach Solar.

"Can I help you Aika?"

"I just don't get it how is it that you two are so different from each other. Issei's an average looking at best while you're the handsome Dark knight. Issei's practically a perverted idiot while you're the third smartest student in school. And you..."

Aika eyes started going down passed Solar's waist, but she was stopped after Issei shouted.

"Oi, Aika would you step away from my brother?!"

"What~ I was just talking to him."

As both of them began arguing along with Matsuda and Motohama joining in, the teacher walked into the room and saw both Issei and Aika arguing with each other.

"Alright everyone settle down class is about to start."

Everyone began settling down, as the teacher stepped in front of the class.

"Alright today we have a new transfer student. You may come in now."

Walking into the classroom was an attractive young woman with violet eye, long black hair down to her hips and wearing the female school uniform.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yuuma Amano. I hope that I can get along with all of you."

"She's a total hottie!"

"She has a nice pair of oppai!"

Yuuma smiled slightly after hearing people beginning to talk about her, she spotted Solar and smiled at him, as he smiled back at her, she later took her seat right next to Solar. Yuuma looked at Solar and smiled brightly at him, she then leaned in and whispered.

"So is it always this loud here?"

"No, it's just they're just excited that there's a new girl in class. By the way it's great to see you again Raynare."

"Please Solar while we are at school can you just call me Yuuma."

Solar blushed slightly "Sure, then Yuuma!" He then looked around and noticed that every male in class except his brother was glaring at him. He scratched his cheek nervously and looked forward as class started, once class had ended Solar was approached by Issei.

"Hey, Solar I am sure that you introduced me to Yuuma yesterday?"

"What is he talking about Solar, also who is he?!" Yuuma asks acting as if she has no idea who Issei is.

"He is my brother Issei! He seems to think you and I went on a date yesterday, which doesn't make any sense."

"A-Actually I wouldn't mind going on a date with you sometime, if possible could we go on one on Saturday!" Yuuma asked with a blush on her face causing Issei to look like he was an idiot for still thinking yesterday actually happened. Issei's expression eventually became slightly tensed, but he smiled slightly and placed his hand on Solar's shoulder.

"Well enjoy your lunch with your new girlfriend then Solar."

"Thanks Issei, anyway we might want to go else we won't have enough time to eat our lunch!"

"Yea, whatever." Issei says

Solar smirked and smacked Issei on his back making him jump slightly, Yuuma smiled and hugged Solar's arm into her bust and started dragging him out of the classroom. Once outside on the roof of the school, both Yuuma and Solar burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh… that was so funny seeing his reaction, I am surprised he still hasn't figured it out yet!" Solar says as he finally stops laughing and looks at Yuuma.

"Same, that was so funny, you sure you aren't a devil in disguise." Yuuma says while catching her breath

"Not that I am aware of, but knowing Issei he will eventually figure things out, so I plan to keep an eye on him later, I suspect he is most likely going to end back up at the park later." Solar says as he sits down with Yuuma as they both pull out a bento box.

"Yeah that sounds like a smart idea Solar, I just hope nothing happens to you." Yuuma says with a bit of concerned tone in her voice

"Thanks Yuuma!" Solar says with a smile as they both start to eat, and continue to talk to each other for the rest of the break.

 **Later that day**

Issei had spent most of the afternoon over at Matsuda's place watching some porn with him and Motohama. However the moment they had turned the lights off he left, since his eyes were playing up on him, Issei ends up going to the fountain where he last met Lara, "I'm sure that Lara was real, and that was no dream." Issei says as he sits down at the fountain. "Well it couldn't have been a dream if we I was there as well!" Solar says to Issei as he walks out from behind a tree and sits down on the grass nearby. "Wait what Solar, I thought you said nothing happened yesterday?" Issei asks Solar a bit confused before glaring at Solar, "You were pulling a trick on me weren't you?" Solar forms a grin and laughs a bit, "Yeah that was the whole idea, it was mostly as pay back for all those stupid comments you and the other two kept on saying about me all this time." Issei calms down before looking around, "Well then if yesterday happened, it doesn't explain how I am still alive?" Issei asks Solar who just sighs before getting up off the ground and walks over to Issei.

"Look Issei, I would explain what was going on, but if you heard it from me, you might think I am crazy, so it would probably be better to hear it from the one that actually helped you!" Solar says as he puts a hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's understandable but who exactly did hel…" Issei says before noticing Solar's facial expression change to a more serious expression, just before noticing Lightsbane's hilt appear in Solar's left hand. Just then they both feel something and look behind them. "Well, well look at this, I'm surprised to see one of your kind, with a human. How unfortunate for you two." A man wearing a cloak and comes from the shadows and approaches the two young men.

Solar quickly readies his sword as the blade emerges and gets into a fighting stance, while Issei jumps back a few feet from them. "What the hell, I just wanted to jump back but not this much." Solar is a bit surprised at how far Issei jumped backwards before turning around to face the man in-front of them. "Listen I don't know who you are, but I can see that you didn't come here just to talk…Fallen Angel." Solar says to the black coat gentlemen. "Impressive, you may be a lower class but you seem as though you have an idea on how to fight and the fact that you were able to recognise what I am. I can't say the same thing about your friend over there!" The gentleman says as two black feathered wings come out of his back. He jumps and land a short distance away from both Issei and Solar. "Just like Lara! How is this happening?" Issei questions as he looks straight towards the winged man.

"I don't sense any great magic from either of you and there are no others with you, so I am to assume that your nothing more than a stray am I correct and as for you human, you seem to be a serious threat to our plans especially with that Celestial Aura that is around you. And that would mean that killing the both of you won't be a problem." The cloaked man says as he pulls out a large light spear similar to the one Lara had. "Shit he is using the same weapon as that guy, Domiel I fought yesterday with Yuuma but this guy seems to be acting more serious than Domiel was." Solar thinks to himself as he readies himself to get attacked.

The man then throws the spear of light at Issei "Issei watch out!" Solar warns Issei but before Issei can respond, he is once again stabbed in the stomach. "Man this feels even worse than when Lara stabbed me. It feels like my insides are burning." Solar then growls at the man and blocks a Light Spear with his sword and watches as the man moves back out of reach of the sword and smiles at Issei's pain "Hurts doesn't it, Light is deadly for your kind. I'm however surprised that you're still alive. Guess I have to try again." "No you won't!" Solar yells as he slices his sword through the air; creating an energy wave that catches the man off guard and sends him crashing into a tree. "How dare you piece of low-class trash!" The man yells at Solar. "You will pay for that!" The man then prepares another of light spears until it gets destroyed by a dark and crimson energy. "What the hell! What did you do you shit?!" The Man asked as he wonders what happened to his attack. He, Solar, and Issei look to see Rias appear in a magic circle. "Keep your hands off of them." Rias says confidently at the man.

"Well it took her long enough?" Solar says to himself before looking at Issei who is staring at the beautiful crimson haired girl. "I'll teach you not to meddle where you don't belong!" The man yells as he shoots another Light spear at her but this time is stopped by Koneko whom appears next to Rias and hits it away, "I'm done with you!" The man then catches the light spear and charges at Rias and Koneko, only to get blasted away by an electric attack. Akeno appears later with static coming from her hands.

"What the where did they all come from?" Solar thinks to himself as he sees the three girls facing the man. "That hair, you're from the House of Gremory" The man says he picks up his hat that fell down after the blast he got hit by from Akeno. "My name is Rias Gremory, and who might you be other than being a fallen angel." Rias says to the man. "hmm Well well who knew this town is currently under the control of the next head of the great Gremory family."

"Solar!" Solar turns and see Raynare approach him and she grabs hold of his arm and they both watches the Rias and the other Fallen Angel have their conversation. "So I take it that this one is part of your household and the human knows about all this I take it?" The man asks as he finishes dusting of his hat. "If you do any harm with these two, you will get no mercy from me." Rias says to the fallen angel. "My apologies for the misunderstanding, though it is unwise to let your servant and his friend run loose like this. The next time that either of them are out for a stroll they might meet someone who is less cordial than myself," The fallen say to her as he prepares his leave, before he ends up spotting Raynare next to Solar, "And the same can be said about traitors as well!"

"I thank you for the advice, bear in mind that if anything like this happens again I will make you regret the day you crossed paths with the House of Gremory my friend." Rias says to him "No offense to your noble house hold but you should bear in mind that the same thing can be said to you" the fallen angel says as he flies off to the air. "My name is Dohnaseek, I pray that you and I never again cross paths."

Solar stares at the sky as it returns to normal as Dohnaseek disappears. Solar growls and speaks quietly to himself "Yeah, if we do cross paths again I'll make sure you don't get to leave alive next time you bastard!" Solar then hugs Raynare, "I am glad you made it!" Raynare blushes before looking at Issei reminding Solar about him as well and they quickly runs towards him. "Issei come on, this time you better not die!" Solar says to his adopted brother. Rias, Konkeko and Akeno then walk towards them talking between each other "That was a close one; I can't believe they both ran into another fallen one." Akeno says as they reach Solar, Raynare and Issei, "If we don't do something he will die." Koneko says slightly worried making Solar a bit worried that Issei will die again, "That's not going to happen; I'll see to that myself." Rias kindly say to the other two girls and the sword user just as the sword vanishes from Solar's hand. Solar then looks at the three girls. "Good thank you very much, Rias." Rias smiles at him and replies "It's no problem Solar, but I do have a question why is a Fallen Angel with you?" Solar looks at Raynare who is holding onto his right arm a bit scared of Rias, "Well Raynare was originally sent to keep an eye on me and study my Sacred Gear, but apparently it's not what she was expecting, plus she isn't part of this group that attacked us." Rias sighs and ends up nodding finally understanding the position she is in, "I see, well I guess as long as she doesn't pose a threat to us, she can stay, especially since that Fallen Angel called her a traitor for some reason!" Solar watches Raynare sigh as she calms down finally not worried about getting attacked before Rias speaks again "Well Solar, if possible can you and Raynare meet the rest of us at the Occult Research Club tomorrow after school, I'll send someone to get you two along with Issei." Solar nods to Rias before turning around and starts walking away with Raynare, "By the way Rias if you want I can help you get Issei back to our house if you want?" Solar asks before noticing the smile on Rias' face, "No don't worry about it Solar, I'll just transport the two of us there via a magic portal."

Solar smiles back before getting elbowed by Raynare, "oww, thanks again Rias, and seriously Raynare you didn't need to do that." The four girls all laugh at Solar's reaction before they all leave.

 **Author's Notes**

Hope you find this interesting and just couldn't get rid of the idea and thought it was worth having a go. As for the other Omega Gears one of them will get mentioned in the story but will only make its first appearance in the second season of the story, The Corruption Gear. As for if Solar joins Rias' Peerage; he does but he doesn't become a devil since the Evil Pieces aren't strong enough to handle the power of the Omega Gears. He joins by turning Rias's three remaining pawn evil pieces into Celestial Pieces with the help of Milora. Basically Solar and Raynare both become Rias' new pawns leaving her with one final Celestial pawn piece.

 **Name** : Solar Taeniar

 **Nicknames** : Twilight Celestial Dragon, Celestial Twin Dragon

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 17

 **Appearance** : His appears as a young man with a well-built body. He has dark blue eyes, short dark blonde hair with pale skin. He's about 170cm tall.

 **Regular Clothes** : He wears black jeans and matching shoes, and a black shirt with a white dragon logo. He also wears a red crystal necklace. He also has been known to wear a hooded dark grey jacket.

 **Personality** : Solar is a very kind and gentle person very loving very affectionate. He is often seen with the fallen angel, Raynare and also with his closest friend Kisara, who also deeply loves him and is an Au ra from the Xaela Clan however he was born with grey scales instead of the regular white scales the Xaela Clan was known for. He is very easy to get along with he's also quite active that he would sneak off in the night without letting anyone know.

 **Likes** : Raynare, Kisara, Asia, food, Swords, swimming, Asia and Kisara's cooking.

 **Dislikes** : Ice, alarm clocks, Issei's pervert nature, spicy food.

 **Species** : Human/Dragon Hybrid – (Humanoid Dragon)

 **Background and History** : Solar is the great grandson of Zariath the first Celestial Dark Dragon and Milora the first Celestial Light Dragon. Throughout his early life Solar knew nothing about his Humanoid Dragon heritage due to his human father and inhertianting a shape shifting ability which allows him to shift between his Humanoid Dragon form and his human form, but he had grown up believing he is a human. He had been trained by both his father and mother on how to wield two swords and also taught a bit of hand-to-hand combat. By the age of six, Solar had managed to master fighting with a sword and also met Kisara for the first time. At the age of seven, Solar was told to flee his Mountain Village as the village was caught in the middle of a fight between some fallen Angels and the old Satan faction an event that made Solar forget about his past.

This left Solar alone to fend for himself for a month till he got adopted into the Hyoudou family who had him focus on his education and allowed him to keep his family's last name. Over the years Solar became extremely smart and loved playing the game chess which he would spend hours playing with his new family including against Issei, who was always surprised at the strategies that Solar came up with. At the age of 12 Solar was attacked one night by a stray devil and accidently ended up activating his Celestial Twilight Gear, unlocking the first stage of the gear which was the Celestial Light Gear stage. After that incident Solar was not only careful about whom he became friends with, but was also introduced to one of his partners, Milora the Celestial Light Dragon.

 **Friends** : Kisara – (childhood friend from his past), Raynare

 **Harem (Still WIP not final just ideas)** : Raynare, Kisara, Asia

 **Skills**

 **Intelligence** : Solar is fairly intelligent. He is able to think much faster than the average person, he has IQ level of 135. He is both smart and also able to come up with strategies on the battlefield and during chess.

 **Resistances** : being a Human/Dragon Hybrid he has a high resistance towards fire but he's weaker to ice. He's also has some resistance towards light and dark magic based attacks.

 **Endurance** : His stamina is a lot higher than most devils or fallen angels. He is a lot faster than a devil when his dragon blood kicks in. His body is also stronger due to the dragon blood and his skin is as hard as Dragon scales. He has also been able to stay awake for three days straight before falling unconscious for most of the next day.

 **Weapon and Sword Skills** : he's very good with a sword. He is at an advanced level of swordsmanship that he knows how to use two swords at the same time to their maximum potential.

 **Magic Skill** : his reserves of magic are massive due to the amount of time he hasn't tapped into his magic and he is able to use both light and dark types of magic upon the activation of his Omega gear.

 **Healing Factor** : Solar is able to heal at a fast rate. He's able to heal just about all non-life-threatening injuries within seconds however if he happens to have a limb cut off would take magic from either of the two Celestial Dragons to make it regrow. As for life-threatening injuries he would require some outside assistance such as a healer.

 **Weaknesses** : Due to the fact that he's Human Dragon Hybrid he has a high weakness towards dragonslayer weapons that aren't bound to him and to Samael curse. Also he has a massive weakness to Ice and all cold based abilities.

 **Weapons** : Solar is also the possessor of two ancient Dragon Slaying Weapons, both from the two Celestial Dragons inside of him, the Holy Sword of Light known as Lightsbane, and the Unholy sword of Darkness known as ShadowFang. Both of the Swords are able to unleash small waves of energy from a distance that can cause minor injuries to their target.

 **Shapeshifting** : Solar is able to shift his form in other words he's able to transform between his Dragonic form and his human form.

 **Consume** : allows the user to absorb a large amount of Light or Dark energy depending on which variation of the Celestial Twilight Gear is active.

 **Celestial Twilight Gear** : Solar's gear, the Celestial Twilight Gear is not one of the 13 Longinus made by god. It is in a class above that of the Longinus and was created by Ophis with the help of an angel of Justice in secret and is classified as an Omega Gear. Celestial Twilight is one of the twenty two Omega gears however it's classified as one of the three Supreme Omega Gears. Out of all the Omega Gears only the three Supreme Omega Gear weren't able to be sealed in the dimension gap under the care of the first Celestial known as the Void.

The Twilight Gear is the only one that contains two Celestial Dragons, while the Corruption Gear contains the most dangerous Celestial Dragon while the Genesis Gear contains the Creation Celestial Dragon.

The Twilight Gear takes three forms, one of the forms is of a black gauntlet with a yellow gem on the right arm while the other form is a white gauntlet with a cyan gem that forms on the left arm. The true form is that of a silver gauntlet with a red gem on both arms and red wings on the back.

The Twilight Gear grants the abilities of Light manipulation and Darkness Manipulation in which any of these abilities can be switched around every 4 minutes. The Final ability of the Twilight Gear, is Twilight Manipulation and it power only can last for as long as the user can handle the combined powers.

 **Light Manipulation** : grants the ability to create blast of energy made of light and fire them towards any target.

 **Darkness Manipulation** : grants the ability to create blasts of energy made of darkness and fire them towards any target.

 **Twilight Manipulation** : grants the ability to combine and create blasts of energy made of both Light and Darkness and fire them towards any target.

 **Celestial Light** : **Scale Mail** : The Sub Breaker of Celestial Light that creates a white Dragon armor with cyan gems and cyan streaks going around the armor along with the calm cyan eyes. This is one of Solar's Sub Breaker forms.

 **Celestial Darkness** : **Scale Mail** : The Sub Breaker of Celestial Darkness that creates a black Dragon armor with yellow gems and yellow streaks going around the armor along with the piercing yellow eyes. This is one of Solar's Sub Breaker forms.

 **Celestial Twilight** : **Scale Mail** : The Balance Breaker of Celestial Twilight that creates a Silver Dragon armor with red gems and red streaks going around the armor along with the blood red eyes. This is Solar's Union Breaker form.

 **Omega Drive** : A special ability of the three Supreme Omega Gears, it is considered to be a forbidden move. The Omega Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Celestial Dragons, but by doing so the full power of the ancient Celestials is released at once and starts affecting the world around the user.

 **Omega Drive Chant** :

I, who is about to awaken,

Am the Celestial Twin Dragon who has been given the principles of Day and Night from the Void

I Am the "Light that shines", and I Am the "Darkness that falls"

I shall become the Omega Dragon of Twilight

And I shall consume all in the Rising Eclipse

Omega Drive


	2. Author Notes and Questions

Well just from the feedback I have received I do want to clear a few things up with the upcoming Chapter, it's currently about half done and as for that part about joining Rias' peerage, I should explain what I actually meant, Solar and Raynare are actually just allies to Rias and the Celestial Pieces only give them access to use the Gremory Magic Portals and participate in Rating Games, but they aren't Rias' servants. And also giving a heads up that besides introducing Kisara at a later part in the story, I am also going to be introducing another new OC and they will be getting hinted at near the end of the 2nd chapter.

 **Answering questions.**

 **ELOSHAZZY**

I have one question do accept suggestion for who should be in the harem?

Yes I am willing to accept suggestions, like I said the entire harem thing is a WIP since I am still adding one more male character to the story soon.

 **My questions.**

Q1) Who do you think Solar should have in his harem?

Q2) When should I add the first lemon to the fic?

Q3)Should Solar be with Issei when he meets Freed or show up later?

Q4) Should I have Milora mention to Solar about Zariath or wait till later?

Thank you all and I do appreciate the feedback and will also it mean alot to me.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_ One Of Us Is Done Being A Human!

[MASTER WAKE UP WON'T YOU! MASTER WAKE UP WON'T YOU! MASTER WAKE UP WON'T YOU PLEASE…]

Issei reaches out and turns his alarm clock off before finally waking up, "umm, So tired, that was the weirdest dream yet. Why does this keep happening every night?" He says to himself as he gets up before noticing he looked down and noticed that he was fully naked.

"Hold on a sec what happened to all my clothes, why the hell am I naked?" he says still half asleep as he reaches for his bed covers that are over something next to him. After removing the top half of the covers he is shocked when he notices a pair of breasts before noticing that its Rias naked in his bed and he falls off his bed backwards out of shock.

"…unnn." Rias moans still asleep, while Issei is leaning against his desk "No way, no way, this is awesome!" Issei says to himself, as Rias starts to wake up.

"Issei?" Rias says as she rubs her eyes before sitting up, "hey!"

Rias then stretches and yawns causing her breasts to bounce, "Oh I can see your tits!" Issei says while pointing at Rias's breasts with his right hand. Rias stops yawning and looks at Issei before smiling at him, "hmm good morning!"

"uuh what are you doing in my bed? Is this really happening cause this feels like it could be a porno or some kind of a wet dream?" Issei says still not believing what he see's

No this is real and so is everything else you have experienced as a matter of fact.

"My name is Rias Gremory and I am a devil." Rias says as she leans on her left knee and stares at the shocked Issei

"A devil?" Issei asks confused while covering most of his face with his hands but still peaking at her breasts.

"Not only that but I am your master too, your mine now, nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou." Rias says with a smile on her face

 **Meanwhile downstairs at the breakfast table**

"Solar! Is your brother still in his room?!"

"Most likely mother, I thought you would have figured out by now, that he does this every single morning."

"Geez! Out of the two of you staying out with friends late at night, why is it always that he is the one that can never seem to wake up on time! I am going to go up there and wake him up; this behaviour is so unacceptable for a young man."

Issei started panicking as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards his room.

"Issei is not national go to school whenever you want day!"

"I know I am awake, I'll be down in just a second, I am just a…stretching!" Issei says while running around in a circle in the middle of his room covering his lower body with his bed covers. All the while his mother approaches his room complaining about how he does this every day.

"Quick put this over you" Issei says as he tries to cover Rias with the blanket, just as the door opens giving his mother a shocked expression.

"Good Morning how are you today?" Rias asks Issei's mother as she looked at Rias with a paled expression, while Issei looked away trying to avoid eye contact with her

"I'mmm fine, Issei your late…and naked!" She says before she quickly slammed the door, she quickly headed downstairs where both Mr. Hyoudou and Solar were sitting at the table. They both looked and noticed the paled expression on her face.

"Umm mother are you feeling alright?" Solar asked a bit worried while holding his cup of tea.

"Do you have any idea what he is doing up there?" Mrs. Hyoudou yells at the two of them startling them

"Why are you yelling at us. What was Issei, gripping the girly magazines again, let the boy have his time." Mr. Hyoudou says wondering why he was getting yelled at.

"No she was real and alive and she was naked in his bed!" Mrs. Hyoudou says shocking both Solar and Mr. Hyoudou

'Wait what?' Solar thinks to himself with a shocked expression on his face before looking at his father who replied to his mother, "Alright stop the car, you mean to say he has a girl up there?" Mr. Hyoudou says almost dropping his cup of coffee

Solar is still confused as well, until he hears his mother say that the girl up with Issei has red hair, and then Solar realises who it is that's up in Issei's room.

'Seriously Rias, what the hell? This is not what I expected you do, I mean you almost gave my parents a heart attack.' Solar says to himself as he forms a smile on his face and sips his tea as both his parents continue to argue.

 **[You know I am surprised your girlfriend didn't spend the night with you!] Milora says to Solar via their telepathic link.**

'Well for one we only have known each other for 2 days, and you should know I am not like that by now Milora.' Solar says a bit annoyed that Milora mentioned that

 **[Well it's to be expected I mean after all most girls are drawn in from the Celestial and Dragon auras that you are exerting] Milora says while laughing**

'And you're the one who told me to conceal my aura in the first place' Solar says to Milora a bit annoyed that she was teasing him

 **[I know but it's still fun to watch you having to deal with all the girls that flock to you while at school.] Milora says trying to get a reaction out of Solar**

'Yeah whatever Milora' Solar says as he refills his cup with more tea, before noticing Issei and Rias come into the kitchen.

Minutes later, everyone had gathered at the table and began eating breakfast. Rias was sitting next to Issei eating her breakfast, while both Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou looked at both of them with a weird expression on their face as Solar finished drinking his second cup of tea.

"This is very delicious food, ." Rias says with a smile on her face

"Y-Yes. Thank you very much." says still shocked at what is happening

"Issei aren't you going to eat." Solar asks Issei while stretching his arms

"R-Right!"

At Solar's statement Issei started eating his food too fast one would think he might choke on it, Rias smiled slightly before she grabbed a handkerchief and wiped Issei's mouth causing Solar to shake his head at how stupid Issei's facial expression had become.

"Seriously Issei don't eat your food that quick unless you are trying to choke on it." Solar says with a smirk on his face before looking at the still shocked faces of their parents.

"Issei …W-Where did this girl c-come from?" Mrs. Hyoudou asks as calmly as possible

After hearing that Rias placed her chopsticks down and bowed her head.

"…Oh my, I apologies for not introducing myself sooner…Mr. Hyoudou and Mrs. Hyoudou, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Issei and Solar. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Issei?"

Once Mrs. Hyoudou asked that question Issei's jaw dropped, Rias only laughed slightly while Solar just smirked at the situation.

"We are just friends who are quite close to each other, Mrs. Hyoudou."

"Well I suppose it's nice that Issei has a friend!" Mrs. Hyoudou says as calm as she can after what she saw earlier

"So when you say naked, you mean not even skivvies." Mr. Hyoudou asks still not sure if what he heard was true

"Of course it's more comfortable so we sleep better and then naturally we get better grades." Rias says with a smile on her face

"What are you saying they aren't going to fall for that!" Issei says wondering why Rias is saying this stuff

Solar then notices the look in both of his parent's eyes and noticed that something was wrong with them before looking at Rias.

'What the hell did she do to them?' Solar thought to himself

 **[Best guess would that she messed with their memories!] Milora said as she answered Solar's question**

'Oh well I guess it was for the best then, I mean how would we explain that Rias is a devil to them!'

"Well it is certainly important!" Mrs Hyoudou says after her memories are altered

"Good job son, glad to see that you're working so hard!" Mr. Hyoudou says while still having his memories altered

After finishing breakfast the three of them finished getting ready and started walking towards school. Rias and Issei were both walking ahead of Solar, Issei kept looking back at Solar especially after they were joined by Yuuma who was holding onto Solar's left arm as they continued walking to school.

"So was Solar and Yuuma really there or…"

"So how does it feel to be a devil, Issei?"

Issei's eyes widened after he heard what Solar asked.

"What's with that look Issei?"

"Y-You knew about what Rias was?!"

"Umm..Yea."

"Since when, was it this morning?"

"Nope…it was actually two nights ago."

Issei's jaw opened wide as he looked at his brother with a shocked expression.

"What why didn't you ever tell me?!"

Solar thought about it for a couple seconds and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it seems to me that you have forgotten what I told you last night, so you'll just have to be patient."

Issei gained a tick mark on his forehead as his adopted brother's response, as they were arriving at school.

Once they made it to school the four of them were getting looked at by the other students.

"No way, it's not possible." "He had to have paid her or something." And other such comments were being said as Rias and Issei walked into school together. "Is he supposed to be cool now?" One girl said as she held to her friend as if the end of the world had come. "Yes, and I think it's working." Her friend replies as she breaks down in tears.

' _Man who would have thought just having Issei walk next to Rias Gremory would have this effect on the other students.' Solar_ thinks to himself before suddenly noticing the comments and death glares he was getting as he entered the school with Yuuma next to him.

On the male students' side, they were all drawn to the beauty of Yuuma. While on the female side, they were all drawn to Solar's handsome figure.

"Holy shit! Do you see the knockers on Yuuma." Spoke a perverted young fat male. Which was followed by another male with perverted tendencies. "I wonder if she is still single. She is absolutely gorgeous."

"Do you want to go on a date tonight!"

"Look at her eyes they are so beautiful."

"Hey sweaty why don't you ditch the dope. And let's have some fun at my place tonight." Those were some of the most troublesome kids in the entire Academy who were yelling out those requests to Yuuma. This didn't settle too well with Solar! however Yuuma also wasn't the only one getting harassed. Solar had it just as bad.

"Look at the dark knight, his dark blue eyes and that body of his is just so nice he is just as handsome as Kiba!" Screeched one of the girls. Another girl with pink hair and brown eyes screamed out. "Solar come back to my place! We can have a lot of fun tonight!" That comment send a shiver down Solar's spine, and both he and Yuuma quickly moved through the crowd and got inside quickly only to see Issei get punched in the face by Matsuda and sent crashing into a pillar.

 **Just up the stairs in the school entrance**

"Hello again Rias." A short dark hair girl says as Rias makes it to the top of the stairway.

"It's good to see you too Sona." Rias says as she makes her way over to where Sona was standing by the railing.

"I must say I've never seen you take on someone so impulsively, especially not two people at the same time. What's so special about those two?" Sona ask peering down at Issei and Solar.

"I don't know, but I will say in Issei's case it feels like I've adopted a little brother. Solar on the other hand… I actually didn't make him part of my peerage since he seems to know more about everything going on then what his brother did. All I can say is that they both are very special especially Solar, somehow he seems to have managed to capture the heart of a Fallen Angel." Rias says as she looks over and enjoys the scene of Issei goofing off with his friends and seeing Yuuma leaning against Solar while holding his left arm between her breasts.

"Oh so she is the Fallen Angel that wants nothing to do with the war!" Sona says surprised that a Fallen Angel doesn't mind being in an area full of devils.

 **After classes are over**

Issei was leaning on his arm bored waiting while Solar was having a friendly chat to Yuuma when suddenly.

"Ahhhh, it's Kiba!" the other girls still in the classroom shriek as Kiba makes his way into the classroom greeting each of the girls with a smile and friendly comment.

"Aha, you there you three are." Kiba says walk over to Solar, Yuuma and Issei who are still packing up. "So here you are. I'm here on an errand for Rias Gremory, I need you three to come with me." Solar, Yuuma and Issei look over at each other and then back at Kiba, "Ok, I suppose you're the one that's supposed to pick us up." Issei says calmly. "Ok then so where are we going then?" Solar asks Kiba, curiously. "To the old school house." Kiba replies calmly turning around and proceed out of the classroom, Issei, Yuuma and Solar all reluctantly follow as well.

"Oh my god is Kiba, Solar and Yuuma really leaving with weasel boy?." Says one of the girls as they head out. "Yeah don't do it, you'll all catch pervert." Says another girl trying to understand what's going on.

' _Seriously Issei when are you going to fix that rep you got given.'_ Solar thinks to himself shaking his head at the stupidity.

 **Inside Occult Research Club**

"What's happening where are we? Wait.. I think I know her." Issei says spotting Koneko sitting on one of the couches in the club room.

"Oh…Koneko Toujou, is a first-year and a valued member of the Occult Research Club." Kiba explains. Koneko looking up from eating some chocolate as Kiba, Issei, Solar and Yuuma walk into the clubroom. "My friend Issei here, thinks he might know you." Kiba jokes taking advantage of the situation.

"Oh ah I could be wrong," Issei weakly laughs. ' _I'm going to kill him, who doesn't know that perfect little spinner bod.'_ Issei curses himself for not keeping his mouth shut. _'Every girl hates her, because every guy wants to do her. Speaking of which…damn I wish I was that chocolate bar right now, I had no idea she was down with the ORC this changes everything…'_ Issei's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a shower running in an adjacent room. 'A shower inside the club, shut up! Someone is in there…oh great googly moogally how did I get so fucking lucky.'

"Your clothes are laid out, when you're ready Ms Presidant" the group hears a voice say.

"Thankyou Akeno" they hear Rias say from inside the shower

"I just heard Rias take a shower ahh I love this clu…" Issei starts yelling before getting hammered in the head and falling to the ground.

"Pervert" Koneko and Solar say at the same time, the latter standing over Issei rubbing his right hand after hitting Issei, before they both look at each other and smile

"Well it's nice to meet you Koneko I am Solar Taeniar, and this is my girlfriend…"Solar says as he introduces himself before getting elbowed by Yuuma

"You do know I can introduce myself," Yuuma says as Solar rubs his side while grinning at Yuuma, "Anyway my name is Yuuma Amano, it's a pleasure to meet you Koneko." Yuuma says as she bows to Koneko, before they all look at Issei as he starts to recover from the hit on the head.

"Oww What the hell was that for Solar?" Issei says giving Solar a pissed off glare before noticing the smirk on Solar's face.

"You had that coming you damn perv…" Solar says a bit annoyed before getting interrupted by a new voice entering the room from the adjoining room.

"Who is that? Oh, I didn't see you three there." Akeno says with an innocent smile walking over to Solar and Issei. Causing Yuuma to form a jealous expression on her face and pinch Solar, "Oww seriously cut that out already Yuuma." Solar says as he faces Yuuma who just smiles and sticks her tongue out at him and Akeno has a small laugh. "Don't worry I don't bite, you must be the new girl and guys. It's nice to meet the three of you, don't worry everyone here is super nice. I'm Akeno, and I'm the vice-president." She says with a bow before giving a disarming smile.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, and I promise I'm not always this awkward." Issei says rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. ' _Usually because I'm not this close to a girl who's shirt looks like it's about to burst.'_ Issei thinks while ogling.

"I'm Solar Taeniar and this is Yuuma Amano, and don't believe what Issei just said he is actually normally like this around girls." Solar says before noticing the glare he is getting from Issei

"Hey, just who's side are you on bro" Issei says annoyed before looking at Rias as she comes out of the adjacent room.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. I know it's terribly rude, but I didn't have a chance to wash after I left your place Issei." Rias says while still drying her hair.

"Oh, you're hot, I mean fine, I mean a-all good." Issei says falling over his own tongue.

"It's quite all right Rias, but again I must say I wasn't expecting you to stay round with Issei last night." Solar says in a calm tone.

"Yeah you're right, maybe next time I should have given you a warning. Now I think everyone is here." Rias replies taking a look around the room before proceeding over to her desk.

Solar and Yuuma takes a seat next to Koneko while Akeno, Kiba and Issei take the couch opposite of them. Rias leans up against her desk and begins to explain why they were all there.

Rias starts off the meeting with saying, "We would like to officially welcome the three of you into the Occult Research Club, but you three should know the name of the club is just a front. This is supposed to look like some sort of hobby."

"Ok so what is it really?" Issei asks looking confused.

'Seriously hasn't he figured it out yet?' Solar thinks to himself as he face palms causing Yuuma to giggle

"Well, to be frank with you Issei I'm not the only devil here." Rais says looking around at everyone.

"Wait, so you're saying you're all devils?" Issei asks stunned before looking at his brother who stares back with an expression that clearly says why are you looking at me like that.

"That's right, well except for your brother and Yuuma, and as for the man you and your brother met yesterday he was something else… A fallen angel." Rias says to a confused Issei. Issei goes wide-eyed at what he was hearing. "Solar how much do you know about all of this?" Rias asks looking over at Solar and Yuuma.

"Huh, well from what I have been told, some people think devils and fallen angels are the same which isn't true. Fallen Angels still wish to serve God, but it's too late for them, their dark emotions have forced them into the underworld however it doesn't necessarily mean they are evil. However the confusion is understandable, they too walk the earth misguiding humans, but unlike devils they still wish to please God so their goal is to wipe devils out and gain control over their realm, what is commonly called hell. Then there are the more recognizable angels that are sent down by God to defeat the devils as well. So the devils are constantly defending themselves from both sides. However that war has ended even though there are still some small skirmishes that occur between each group."

"Uhhh." Issei looks as though his brain just got fried by his brother. "Wow Solar that was very good. Did Yuuma explain that all to you?" Rias asks slightly surprised that he knew that much. "Not really, I actually was told most of it by someone else, Yuuma just filled in some of the gaps, like explaining that the war itself was over." Solar says before both he and Rias look at Issei and noticed his confused expression. "Issei, you look a bit overwhelmed." Rias says noticing his look. "Well that's probably because I am, I mean you're both talking about some freaky stuff." Issei says defensively. Rias replies by saying, "Do you remember Lara? … Oh, of course you do, you two dated for a little while isn't that right." With that Issei went from confused to terrified. "I don't know how you know so much about me, but I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable. So why don't we just..." Issei pauses as Rias tosses a picture onto the table. It was a picture of Issei and Lara walking to school.

"Lara!" _How the hell…_ was what was going through Issei head when he looked at the photo. "That's right, it wasn't a dream, she's real, especially since your brother still remembers her." Rias replied as Issei was still trying to process what was going on. "I love this picture of you two. You remember it don't you?" Rias asks enjoying the moment. Issei replying with, "Of course I do, but how is this possible?" The girl you went out with was also a fallen angel." Rias said, answering the question. "But that's the thing, did I meet her? No one can remember her besides my brother, and her contact isn't in my phone." Issei said still confused.

"We have the power to manipulate human memories." Rias says trying to make him understand. Issei just replying with a dumbfounded "What?!" "It usually turns out to be the best thing for everyone, including your parents." Rias said referring to the events of that morning, where she used her magic when explaining to Issei's parents about why they were naked together to get them to believe her. "Really, I just thought you slipped them something." Issei says recounting the event. "Seriously, Issei if she had slipped them something it would have affected me as well you idiot!" Solar says a bit annoyed that Issei wasn't really paying too much attention. "When a fallen angel completes a mission they erase all the memories and records of themselves from around their target, unless like your brother they are too dangerous to get close enough to erase their memories." Rias continues. "Wait, what was her mission?" Issei ask in confusion.

"Oh Lara's? She needed to kill you… but only after she confirmed there was something inside you. Once it was confirmed, she stabbed you through the middle with a spear of light." Rias said fully explaining what happened.

"That would explain the freaky shit she was saying about God and something sacred." Issei said remembering what Lara said after she stabbed him, "If you want to _blame someone, blame him for making you have that sacred gear."_

Akeno jumps in to add, "Yes, basically it is a very intense and unique power found in a rare few. Actually the only people I've known to possess ones are historical figures, so you're actually a pretty big deal around here." "The thing is, that power can become so uncontrollable that some who have it can become a threat to those in the underworld. Issei please hold up your left hand." Rias ordered.

"Ok, but I'm pretty bad at catch." Issei says not understanding the goal. "I want you to close your eyes and think about the part of yourself you think is the strongest. Then focus hard on that strength." Rias says give Issei a sly smile. "Right now! I mean, that's a lot of pressure." Issei retorts, feel embarrassed about doing something so silly. "Would you just shut up and do what she says already." Solar replied, not amused at Issei's stupid comment.

"Ok ok, I try, damn no need to get pissed off at me bro." Issei says before closing his eyes. _Focus, focus, focus._ Issei thinks before cracking his eyes and catching a glimpse of Rias' thong which is almost completely see-through. Losing all concentration Issei falls on his knees in defeat, "Ah I can't I am a weak soul!" Issei says with a disappointed facial expression, causing Solar to sigh, "Seriously Issei, you aren't weak it's just you always get distracted to easily." Solar says as Rias smiles at the comment before looking at Issei who looks up at her, "Are you sure this isn't some mistake, I mean I'm not that cool." Issei asks with a defeated look on his face. "Yes I am sure, a fallen angel found you to be enough of a threat to try and kill you, so it's not a mistake." Rias replied as she turned around while she grabbed something. "Yeah then she stabbed me with a glowing rod and I'm still here. How does that work?" Issei replied angry.

"Do you remember this?" Rias says as she holds up the flier with the magic circle that Issei was given the other day when he was killed by Lara. "Yeah…" Issei says wondering what that has to do with what happened. "A few minutes before you died in your brother's arms you summoned me with your thoughts through this flier. And on that day you were revived and reborn as an esteemed member of the house of Rias Gremory, daughter of the great and powerful devil the marquis of Gremory." Rias said revealing her bat-like devil wings, "Which means you are now my devil servant."

"Wait, then what are Solar and Yuuma?" Issei asks as he gets up off the ground

"Seriously do I have to spell it out for you Issei, I am still human, I was lucky that Yuuma pushed me out of the way when I was attacked. And as for Yuuma…well!" Solar says to Issei, while getting up off the couch before getting interrupted by Yuuma.

"I am also known as Raynare and I am a Fallen Angel." Raynare says as she reveals to Issei her wings

Issei made a shocked expression as he looked towards Raynare who looked at Rias' direction before retracting her wings.

"Which brings me to my next question. Why would a Fallen Angel want to protect a sacred gear host?" Rias asks Raynare, causing everyone in the room to look at her

"Well I was ordered by Azazel to just study Solar's Sacred Gear since it was giving off a Celestial Aura it was that aura that had gotten Azazel interested, since it's not normal for a Sacred gear to release that type of aura."

"So were you planning on taking Solar to Azazel?"

"No I was just asked to study him and try to determine what type of Sacred Gear it was…worse cause scenario is I would have had to just make sure that the gear stayed in a dormant state, but it was already active and it also wasn't exactly what I was expecting." Raynare says a bit upset, remembering the events that occurred on the park with Solar.

"Wait, then you're saying that Solar was also targeted because someone else found out about his Sacred Gear!" Issi asks a bit concerned that his brother was a target too.

"Calm down Issei, it's mostly my own fault since I haven't learnt how to conceal all my Celestial Aura yet, I was going to be discovered sooner or later, and I was just surprised it occurred so soon." Solar says as he acts like the whole attack was no big deal.

Issei's eyes widened after hearing that phrase, he then looked towards Rias and noticed her shocked expression as well before she interjected.

"How you were discovered doesn't really matter that much at the moment, however I do have to agree with what Raynare said, I too have never heard of a Sacred Gear that gives off Celestial Aura before!"

Solar looks at his arm before looking back at Rias, "Well the answer to that is because it's not actually a Sacred Gear, but an Omega Gear."

Everyone except for Raynare and Issei are shocked at this information the latter just being completely confused, "Wait what is an Omega Gear?" Issei asks a bit surprised that everyone else are shocked about hearing the name of the gear. Rias is the first to recover while everyone else still look at Solar in disbelief.

"Please tell me you are joking, an Omega Gear, those gears are meant to be nothing but a myth." Rias says not sure if to believe what Solar said until they are all shocked at the new voice in the room

 **[Really is it that hard to believe that an extremely powerful gear actually exists or is it that you are scared because of how dangerous the power from this gear can get] Milora says making herself known to everyone else.**

"Not really helping here Milora," Solar says as he shakes his head

"Milora…it can't be…" Rias says before getting interrupted by Raynare, "You better believe it Rias, I saw the power of the Celestial Light Dragon first hand and it's something to behold."

"Can you please summon your sacred gear for us then Solar?" Rias asks intrigued.

"Of course, as long as you guys don't piss Milora off, else she will yell at me later." Solar says before walking over to the middle of the room and lifting his left hand up to eye level, just as Milora replies to his comment.

 **[Who says I don't plan on yelling at you anyway]** Solar sighs before saying out loud "Omega Gear!" He exclaims focusing his power into his left arm. A blast of white light appears and as it fades everyone can see the white gauntlet with the blue gem on it appear on Solar's left arm.

"Ooo, that a really fancy looking gauntlet, you don't see many gears that look like that very often." Akeno says leaning closer to get a better look

"Thank you Solar, it's good to see that you can at least control your Omega Gear." Rias says happy at the result.

' _Show off, why does he get all the glory? I bet mine is way more awesome, I just need to find a way to activate it.'_ Issei thinks to himself while the others ask Solar about the Omega Gear.

Kiba notices Issei sulking in the corner goes over and says, "Hey don't worry, an Omega Gear is really rare, the fact that your brother has one just means he got lucky. Plus there isn't really much known about them, so we are all really in the unknown here." After hearing this Issei looks up with a smile, "Yeah I guess so it's not like that Gear could cause the end of the world or something."

 **[Who says it can't] Milora says causing everyone to look at the gauntlet with fearful expressions** , "Milora what the hell, do you mean by that?" Solar yells while Raynare smirks at situation.

 **[What, I wasn't joking it could, but that won't be possible for quite some time anyway, at the moment you wouldn't even survive long enough to actually use that power]** This comment causes everyone to calm down before Akeno steps up towards Issei with a smile.

"Isn't this great? You are one of us now." Akeno says as she reveals her own wings, followed by Kiba and Koneko. Solar and Raynare watch them reveal their wings before looking at Issei as his wings suddenly appear due to the presence of the others, he looks at them and thinks. _Hey wait a sec, if I'm a devil does that means my life as a normal human guy is over._ The realization starting to terrify him as reality finally dawns on him.

Rias then pulls Issei over to side and starts explaining to him about what his first task is, "How this works is we grant power to humans based on a price we both agree on and then seal it with a pact. It used to be that humans would draw magic circles to summon us, but that became too complicated these days so now we make house calls and personal deliveries." Rias explains as Akeno brings out a box of fliers. "Normally we would have a familiar or a messenger devil deliver these, but as a new servant, I believe it would benefit you to know what goes into this job." Rias adds as she brings out a couple satchels to carry the fliers in. "If you do well enough you might even get a few servants of your own to help you in any way you wish." She leans in as she finishes.

"Servants! I'm down with that!" Issei says excitedly. ' _I could make my very own harem! And I could make them do whatever I want!'_ Issei thinks, his mind already filled with all new crazy perverted fantasies.

"Uhh damn it Rias now look what you have done, you do realise that's just encouraged his perversion." Solar says shaking his head as Raynare and Kiba laugh at his reaction, 'Seriously if he tries to throw those ideas of his crazy fantasies he has into my head, please someone just kill me' Solar thinks to himself.

"Well go on Issei, come back when you have passed out all those fliers. I'll have another job for you when you come back. I am just going to learn a bit more about your brother's Omega Gear" Rias says as she takes a seat behind her desk.

"On it." Issei reply before heading out.

 **A few hours later**

"Rias I'm back from passing out the fliers." Issei calls as he enters the room, and notices that everyone except for Koneko and Rias are all standing next to the window talking about school.

"Good job, I just have one more job for you to do." Rias says walking out from behind her desk. "Koneko is double booked with two summon requests, I want you to take one and get some practice."

"That would be rad" Koneko says calmly, while also glad she doesn't need to worry about the 2nd summon request.

"So I guess it's official. Am I really going to be making a pact?" Issei says excitedly. "Yes that's right. Now Akeno will make a magic circle so you can teleport straight to the client's house." Rias explains as she steps to watch Issei teleport.

Akeno did just as Rias commanded and created a large crimson magic circle before stepping to the side as Rias makes her way over towards Issei near the portal. "Oh Issei before you go hold out your left hand." "Oh ok?"" Issei replies while holding out his left hand. Rias steps forward and draws a magic seal on his hand. "This seal shows that you are a member of the house of Gremory, when you get to the client's house just show it to them and do what I explained to you earlier." Rias said taking a step back after she was done. "Ok, Issei you ready." She said gesturing to the glowing circle on the floor.

Issei walks into the circle thinking, _yes, after this I'm another step closer to getting my harem._ Issei thinks as he turns around and acts like an arrogant fool thinking he is an almighty being. In a flash of bright light Issei suddenly looks around to find he's still in the ORC's clubroom. "Huh What the Fuck, why am I still here?" Issei says while he looks around in confusion.

"Woopse." Akeno says while Kiba chuckles at Issei, all the while Solar and Raynare are laughing at his facial reaction.

"That's alright, there's another way to do it." Rias says with a mischievous smile. She walks over to her desk and pulls out a device that looks like a strange GPS. "Take this and use a bike or something to get over to the client's location." Rias says handing the device to Issei.

Issei takes a look at the device with a saddened expression. Rias notices the look and asks, "Issei what's wrong? Is there something the matter?" "Oh it's nothing, I'm just pissed that I couldn't use the circle, by the way, why doesn't Solar use the circle to take me there." Issei says looking over at Solar and Raynare.

"Simple, I am not a devil nor a member of her household, so there really isn't any reason for me to be going to these summon requests. Plus I actually want to talk to Rias about something important." Solar says as he sits down on one of the couches with Raynare following shortly.

"Oh… yeah that's right I forgot about that, my bad bro." Issei says before bowing to Rias, "I'll be back after I get the pact." Issei says proudly before leaving to grab his bike. "Make me proud my servant." Rias says in a whisper as she watches Issei leave before facing Solar.

"So Solar what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Rias says as she walks back over to her desk to sit down.

"Well I even though I am not a member of your household I am willing to be an ally, as long as innocents are not caught in the cross-fire!" Solar says to a surprised Rias, "However I am curious about how your magic portals work exactly?"

Rias recovers from her shocked state and nods to Solar with a smile on her face, "Well it's quite simple really, the portals are only able to be used by members of my household or by any of my allies, and how you would become one I am not exactly sure about!" Rias says before everyone notices that Solar's Omega gear suddenly reappears on his arm and Milora starts speaking

 **[I can help with that Rias Gremory, I assume you still have those spare pawn pieces on you?]**

"Umm…Yes I do, and why would you need them?" Rias asks a bit curious about what Milora was planning

 **[Because, I can create a non-official alliance between us, however it would require you giving those remaining pawn pieces to my host so that I can infuse them with my power.] Milora states confusing Solar in the process**

"Wait…what, Milora what do you mean you are going to infuse your power into them"

 **[I mean that I am going to turn her remaining pawn pieces into Celestial pieces, at least till she can get replacements and we can make the alliance completely official!] Milora says calmly trying to make sure Solar knows what she was doing**

"Oh and what will these Celestial pieces do exactly?" Rias asks now interested in these Celestial pieces

 **[Well Rias Gremory, the Celestial Pieces will create an alliance with your household since they were created by your pawn pieces, so anyone that the Celestial Pieces bond with will be able to use your household's magic portals, however]**

"Oh ooh, why do I get the feeling the next thing you are going to say is something really bad!" Solar says which annoys Milora

 **[It's not something bad, you concerned fool] Milora yells at Solar**

"Hey not cool, Milora!" Solar yells back before realising they were getting off topic

 **[Anyway back to what I was saying, there is one slight side effect]**

"What is it?" Rias asks a bit concerned

 **[The Celestial pieces will change the person they are bonded to into Celestial beings, each person will gain access to use a different Elemental Power and they will like you devils and fallen angels, will also have wings! Wings made of pure solid light! So in a word you are forming an alliance with Celestials!]**

"Seriously we get wings made of Light" Solar asks Milora a bit excited that he might be able to fly

 **[You already have them Solar, it's just I never told you how to use them] Milora says with a bit of chuckle in her voice**

"And why didn't you?" Solar asks kind of expecting the answer to be…

 **[You didn't ask]**

"Damn it! I should have seen that coming!" Solar says as everyone else laugh at little argument between Milora and Solar

"Well I agree to your terms Milora, I'll bring the pieces round to Solar and Issei's house later!" Rias says glad to have another ally besides her friend Sona.

 **An Hour Later out in the town**

As Solar was walking around the shops with Raynare, he noticed after few minutes that Raynare was looking in the other direction.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"…I'm a failure, I was giving one job and I couldn't do it."

"Hey, you shouldn't beat yourself up, after all that Domiel guy just too much for you to handle alone so don't worry about it."

"But, if I couldn't even…"

Before she could finish, Solar pulled her in for a hug and placed his forehead on hers. She looked up and blushed slightly, while Solar looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I thought I said don't worry about it, if it wasn't for you pushing me out of the way when you did I'd probably be dead right now."

"Solar…"

"Now, have you come to a decision on Milora's offer?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I kind of have, but I am still unsure if it's what I really want."

"That's fine Raynare take as long as you need."

With that out of the way they decide to continue to walk around and talk about other things, in the end Solar also ended up making a promise to Raynare to help her get stronger as well and agreed to start training with her when she was ready for it.

However while on their way back home from their time around the town, Solar's mobile rings, he pulls it out of his pocket and places it up to his left ear as he answers it.

"Hey, Issei what's going on, you done that contract for Rias yet?"

[…]

"Wait slow down, you're speaking too damn fast!"

[…]

"You're still at their house? W-why are you calling me then?"

[…]

"Issei you know I would put my life on the line if you were in danger, but there's no way that I'm travelling on foot that distance just to make your job easier."

[…]

"W-what, you really mean that's all they want me to do, you do realise that request sounds crazy right."

[…]

"Argh, ok fine I'll be there as soon as I can, although if this is a trick you know you are going to regret this." Solar says before hanging up with Issei and sighing

"What was that about?"

Raynare looked at him for a couple of seconds, Solar looked at Raynare before smiling, "Well it turns out Issei is having trouble with his first summon, the person seems to be wanting to see some fancy magic trick, so all I have to do is simply create an energy wave with Lightsbane that should sort this out quickly."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then Solar!" Raynare says with a smile as she walks off from Solar and heads home, while Solar runs down the street toward the place Issei told him to go to. After about 20 minutes he had stopped at an apartment block. He walked up onto the porch and knocked on the entrance to the house.

Once allowed in Solar ended up showing the man that had summoned Issei the effects of the energy waves created by Lightsbane, however Issei for some reason managed to start an argument with the man about Dragon Ball Z, which resulted in Solar having to stay and listen to the two argue for a good two hours.

Finally after the 2 hours, Solar was walking down the street with his hands By his side and with a deactivated Lightsbane in his left, while Issei was walking alongside him pushing his bike.

"Thanks you for that Solar, I just didn't know what to do for that guy."

"…don't mention it …and you better tell me you got that bloody pact."

"Hehe, yeah about that I might have forgotten to ask him for the payment, so I might have not gotten that pact."

Solar stopped in his tracks before looking back at Issei with a pissed off expression on his face, Issei notices the look that Solar is giving him and immediately jumped on his bike and tries to get away as fast as possible.

"Issei, I'm going to kill you, you damn idiot!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget about that!"

Issei looked back and noticed Solar had reactivated Lightsbane and was preparing to swing it at him, Issei then looked forward and tried to pick up the pace. However what both of them didn't realise was that a Fallen Angel was on the roof aiming a spear of light directly at Solar's back.

"Well as interesting as this is, I think it's time for you to die Celestial Light Drag…"

Before he could finish, the Fallen Angel was stabbed by a sword through the stomach by a person behind him. A boy with an average build then walks around and stands in front of the wounded Fallen Angel.

"Not very nice getting stabbed in the back now is it? If you are going to murder someone then at least let them see your face." The boy said as blue electricity was sent surging through the Fallen Angel's body from the sword

"Now why don't you explain, why would you target those two?"

The boy then notices the fallen angel was dead after a few seconds having the electricity flowing into him, "Oh, well I guess that question doesn't matter now, since you're already dead."

The boy then removes his sword as the fallen angel's body vanishes into dust and looked down and watched as Solar had caught up to Issei after knocking him off his bike.

"Issei, I am going to say this once, if you ever do that to me again, I won't hesitate to knock you out and drag you all the way to Rias even if you are at a contract!" Solar yells at Issei before turning around and walking off in a pissed off mood, all the while Issei is struggling to get up off the ground. The stranger watching them however has a small laugh at the situation before putting his sword back into its sheath and starts to leave the area while talking to himself.

"Those fools had better watch their backs next time"

 **The Next Morning**

Solar was through a park on his way towards school by himself. Since Issei was still asleep, he was still exhausted and sore after the beating Solar gave him the previous night.

'Seriously I can't believe Issei made me waste my time yesterday having to help him only for him to forget the bloody pac…'Solar thinks to himself before his thoughts are interrupted a cute sounding feminine voice "Hawaau!"

Solar looked to his right and noticed that a nun had fallen over nearby. Solar sighs to himself. 'haaaah, how do I end up in all these awkward situations.'

"Are you okay?" Solar asked, walking over to her, before offering his hand which she takes.

"Why do I keep on tripping over?" She groans to herself as Solar helps her stand. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much."

There was a sudden gust of wind and her veil got blown off her head. Solar would've gone to get it instantly but got was distracted by her emerald green eyes.

"I-Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Ahh No!" Solar exclaim blushing before running over to grab her veil just as the wind started to blow it away again. After finally grabbing her veil Solar hands it back to her. Solar was still surprised that such a beautiful girl would actually turn out to be a nun. Solar then notices her travelling bag next to the bench she fell down next to, "You going somewhere?" Solar said as he pointed to the bag.

"Huh…Oh no!" She told me. "I was assigned to the church in this town. However I seem to be a little lost, could you possibly help me." She says with an innocent smile on her face causing Solar to smile at her, "Sure I'll help show you were the church is…umm, sorry I don't think I got your name? Mine is Solar Taeniar."

"Oh my name's Asia Argento, its pleasure to meet you Solar."

 **Author's Notes**

Hope everyone found this chapter interesting. Also as for the Celestial Pieces, Solar will have a full set of pieces to use around season 2 and will become the king of the pieces! Also as for Issei having fewer pieces, around season 2 he will have the remaining evil pawn pieces that weren't put in him, given to him once Rias gets the new batch to allow Solar to create his other Celestial Pieces! As for the new character teased at, only hint I am going to give at the moment is that the character is a demi-god. As for Issei not unlocking his Sacred Gear in this chapter, I actually planned on having him unlock it on his way to school in chapter 3, while Solar was showing Asia the way to the church. Also from now on the story will be getting updated at least once every fortnight.

And again I appreciate all the feedback and I am taking the suggestions into consideration. I'll also be putting more questions up in later chapters as well.


End file.
